


Le Dictionnaire or Sözlük?

by cheesybutgrate



Series: The Underland Chronicles One-Shots [3]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins, Underland Chronicles - Fandom, the underland chronicles
Genre: I am actually laughing, I am sorry i am like a month late, I'm Bad At Tagging, i love y'all tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesybutgrate/pseuds/cheesybutgrate
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction so feel free to criticize me. This is a part of my One-Shot series about Underland Chronicles.Hazard learns French and Luxa does not know what to do.





	Le Dictionnaire or Sözlük?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [French and Turkish Underlanders](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=French+and+Turkish+Underlanders).



> I am sorry I am a little late. Enjoy!

It was fun at first. It was new and interesting. The weird sound Hazard made when he pronounced ‘r’, was peculiar but comforting. All the words were somehow sounded smooth. The only weird thing was ‘not saying the end of the word’. 

But now, it was an absolute torture. Hazard wouldn’t shut his mouth and it was driving Luxa crazy. He would stare at that weird enormous book for hours. He wouldn’t talk to people without saying a word in ‘French’. 

Her thoughts got interrupted by a deep voice. ‘’Good evening, cousin.’’ greeted Howard. ‘’How was your day?’’ Luxa exhaled sharply and looked down. Howard smiled, ‘’I see…. Mine wasn’t better neither. The hospital has been…busy. ‘’ Luxa gave him a quick nod, looking directly into his eyes. He looked fatigued. His hair was a mess and his white shirt had blood stains. Luxa was sure that he wasn’t sleeping or eating enough. But he would never complain about his work, never.

They were waiting for Hazard, of course. Gregor nor his family were here tonight and she already knew this would be a dull night. Normally, they would come to The Underland and have dinner. Luxa would have a chance to spent a weekend with her ‘boyfriend’. Ripred wasn’t there too. He said he was too tired to eat ‘The Royals’. When they were all together, the dinner was always a chaos but it was fun. Everyone would argue, and it was usually Luxa with Gregor or with Ripred or somehow with both of them. Ripred would not stop making sexual jokes and it would usually end up with Luxa yelling and Gregor becoming red as a tomato. 

‘’Bonsoir Luxa et Howard, mes cousins! Comment allez-vous?’’ greeted Hazard as he entered the room. They both squirmed when they heard their names. ‘’Good evening, Hazard.’’ said Howard calmly. ‘’Was your day tiring like ours?’’ He was trying to drop a hint about how exhausted they were. ‘’Pas du tout! I, moi, feel very dynamique!’’ grinned Hazard. 

I need to stay calm, Luxa reminded to herself. She turned to Hazard, ‘’Didn’t you have some classes, cousin?’’ She gently placed her hands on the table. He knew that she wanted the answer. ‘’I…uhm…did. ’’ Luxa frowned. ‘’And? I thought you had a five-hour class with Napole?’’ Hazard changed his position, looking uncomfortable. ‘’I did.’’ he murmured. 

Hazard was her soft spot. She couldn’t be angry at him. Once his smile fell, she would always find herself apologizing or hugging him. Her love for him was different. Their relationship wasn’t like her relationship with Howard nor Gregor or even Henry. She wanted to protect him. She felt like an older sister around him. But, she was getting tired, really tired of this. 

‘’Euh, alors. What is pour le diner?’’ I need to stay calm, remembered again Luxa. 

Luxa explained the situation to Gregor the other day. The fourteen-year-old boy listened to her silently. At the end, he said that he had a similar situation with Lizzie when she was four and she wouldn’t stop saying the word ‘hypothesis’. ‘’The only thing you have to do is; ignore. They get bored at some point.’’ he laughed. 

‘’We will have sew, Hazard.’’ Luxa spoke. She had a forced smile on her face. ‘’Magnifique! Je l’aime!’’ Hazard answered. Luxa loudly gulped, it was obvious that she trying to stay calm. ‘’Hazard, dear, ‘’ she leaned forward, looking at him with a repressed anger; ‘’sorrily, we can’t understand you.’’ She clearly just gave him the first warning. ‘’Oh,’’ Hazard whined. ‘’Do you want me to translate it to you?’’ His face lightened. Luxa wanted to ask him if he was mocking but he clearly wasn’t. 

Howard understood her annoyance and jumped into the conversation, ‘’Why don’t you just talk… normally so we can understand you?’’ He didn’t want to say something mean. Hazard stopped for a moment. ‘’Like… no French?’’ Luxa lightly nodded. She didn’t want to break his heart. ‘’Only the times, we are around or when you are on a meeting or class.’’ Basically, all the time ; realised Luxa. 

Hazard looked down to his empty plate. ‘’But, I like it.’’ He looked like he was hurt and going to cry. Suddenly; Luxa felt extremely sorry and guilty. ‘’Oh, Hazard.. We… are just suggesting. And I mean isn’t it a bit… disturbing that you have no one to practice with?’’ She was trying to pick her words carefully. She didn’t want to take away something he liked but she had to find a way. 

Howard’s voice lightly rose, ‘’Why don’t you learn a brand new language? Wouldn’t it be interesting? ’’ he was giving Hazard a kind smile. Damn it, Howard; Luxa’s mind alarmed. It was the exact opposite of the plan but she decided to roll with it. 

Hazard threw his hands up; ‘’Yes! That sounds fun! I was getting bored of it too!’’ Luxa tried to smile; ‘’Amazing! I am so glad we figured this out.’’ I hope, she thought. 

>>

Gregor started laughing when Luxa finished talking. ‘He learned it in like.. what? One week?’’ Luxa nodded in agreement. ‘’I can’t believe Hazard learned French from a dictionary in a week.’’ he grinned. ‘’You know what they say?’’ Luxa looked at him with curiosity. She didn’t know what to expect. ‘’What?’’ He raised his eyebrows playfully. ‘’That, French is the language of love.’’ he smirked. ‘’Oh, really?’’ she couldn’t stop her giggle. His flirt was obvious even though it was bad and kinda lame. But she really did not mind. 

‘’Luxa!’’ someone yelled. It was Hazard. Gregor and Luxa, sat back immediately. They still had a stupid smile on their faces. Hazard was running towards them. ‘’Look what I found at The Museum!’’ He was holding a thick book. He showed the book’s title with an exaggerated happy expression on his face. Luxa didn’t know what to say but she clenched her fists. Gregor squinted to read it better; English-Turkish Dictionary/İngilizce-Türkçe Sözlük.’ He was afraid to look at his girlfriend. ‘’Oh, no.’’


End file.
